


Chapter One (Of Our Lives)

by WinterXAssassin



Series: Let Me Take You Back (To Where It All Began) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "Hi", "Ma'am", Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Meetings, Helicarrier (Marvel), Nat really wants to teach Steve a thing or two, POV Natasha Romanov, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, SHIELD, Staring, Steve is such a clueless gentleman here, Steve is totally not staring at Nat's butt, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: It all began the day they met each other on the SHIELD Helicarrier, way back in 2012...Clueless blonde gentleman meets fiery red-haired beauty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> Author's note: And here, we get to look deeper into the points of view of Steve and Nat when they first meet each other aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier.  
> ;) Butt appreciation
> 
> P.S. All lines are directly taken from Marvel Studios' _The Avengers_ (2012), so therefore: spoilers, and I do not own what these characters say.

Agent Coulson lead him onto the deck of the SHIELD aircraft carrier, - well, that's what it looked like to him - where he looked around in confusion. Until he laid his eyes on a lithe, independent-looking woman who walked towards him. She had fiery red hair that sat atop her shoulders in a bob cut, and fierce, jade green eyes that immediately drew him in. He couldn't help but stare slightly, and he vaguely registered Coulson saying, "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am."  _Well shit._ He hadn't meant it to sound like a question, but he was  _so_ confused and really, really distracted. The way she held herself just made matters worse - she looked like a woman who could really hold her own in battle, kind of like Peggy.

"Hi."  _Was that her voice?_ She sounded as beautiful as she looked! He knew he was in trouble... he was already developing a crush on someone he barely even knew! She glanced at Coulson, addressing him next. "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace."

"See you there," Coulson walked off, leaving the soldier alone with Agent Romanoff.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon."  _She was talking to him! But what was she even saying? He found it so hard to pay attention... focus, Rogers..._ "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Steve looked at her, an amused smile crossing his face. "Trading cards?" he echoed, now puzzled. He felt like a fish out of water; changing from one emotion to the next in the blink of an eye. Everything was so bright and colourful and loud and distracting... nothing was the same anymore. The people were so different. Women dressed like men, women had jobs like men, most people had a device held up to their ear - a mobile phone, he'd been told - almost all the time, the cars were different... everything was so different, and he wasn't sure he could ever adjust.

Perhaps calling someone like Agent Romanoff  _ally_ , and perhaps even  _friend_ , would be something he could ground himself to in this new and confusing century.

"They're vintage. He's very proud." Agent Romanoff informed him, and she, too, looked amused.

They continued walking, and Steve soon spotted a man seemingly spinning around in circles, looking... lost.  _The scientist, right? Looks like him from the files._ "Doctor Banner!" he called, getting the man's attention. The doctor stopped and faced them, looking rather relieved to see someone out of their element as he was. "Oh, yeah, hi," he greeted, taking the Captain's proffered hand and shaking it. "They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube?" were Steve's next words. For a few moments he wondered where Agent Romanoff had gotten to, until he sensed her presence standing some way off nearby, watching them. 

"Is that the... only word on me?" the doctor inquired, looking slightly bothered.

"Only word I care about." Steve replied, assuring the older man, who nodded in relief.

"Must be... strange for you, all of this," Banner remarked, glancing around and gesturing slightly to all of the busy-ness surrounding them. Steve smiled slightly, feeling a little nostalgic, because in all honesty... "Well, this is actually kind of familiar." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, already starting to like Banner, who was quiet and easy to talk to.

* * *

Natasha watched the scientist and the soldier interacting with an amused twinkle in her eye. When she was first introduced to the good Captain by her handler, she was not expecting the tall, handsome, and  _very_ confused gentleman that walked out of the Quinjet. He wore dark pants, held up by a brown leather belt, a check shirt which was tucked into his pants, brown loafers, and a brown leather jacket that fit his broad shoulders snugly.  _Old-fashioned_ was her first thought, and when he greeted her with a simple "ma'am", that thought was confirmed twice over.

She watched his expression change repeatedly, and listened to his tone of voice. Sometimes he sounded pretty confident, but most of the time he sounded like a fish out of water. He was so tall and muscular, and yet he didn't walk with pride. He seemed... smaller, somehow, and that made him seem perhaps even more sad.

 _Maybe I should help him... could give me something to do... after all of this is over, of course. Depending on where he goes and if Fury wants him_ were her next lot of thoughts, and she found it quite interesting to engage in conversation with. His voice was something she could listen to for hours on end, and with his bright, baby blue eyes gazing at her all the time...

 _Stop it, Romanoff. He doesn't even know you, and when he does, he'll run for the hills_ she chided herself.

She kept her eyes on Banner for a few moments, before her gaze quickly tracked to Captain Rogers once more. She couldn't stop staring at him. He was a mystery to her, and one she was damn well determined to solve.

"Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute." she informed the two, after listening to her commlink. She rested her hands in front of her, one hand grasping the opposite wrist. She watched the two men steadily become confused once more, and she felt an amused smile creeping up on her lips, which she dimmed somewhat. "It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers questioned in disbelief, and it was clear that he was listening to all the loud mechanical noises that were currently occurring. 

Banner was bemused, but at the same time, not. "Really. They want  _me_ in a submerged, pressurized metal container?" The two men continued walking towards the edge of the Helicarrier, and Natasha followed them, interested to hear what they had to say next. Captain Rogers looked like a confused Golden Retriever puppy that had received too many commands at once, and Banner was even  _more_ bemused as he stated, "Oh no, this is  _much_ worse."

She lead the two men inside the Helicarrier's command centre, and she could feel the Captain's gaze on her derrière the  _entire time he was behind her_. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a smirk, before quickly looking forwards again.

 _Oh yeah. She was_ definitely _going to be teaching this man a thing or two._


End file.
